The field of protein lipidation, signaling and membrane domains is an extremely active area of research as investigators seek to refine and expand our understanding of the consequences of protein-lipid interactions for cell signaling, growth and differentiation, and membrane synthesis and trafficking, and the role of these processes in human disease. We request funds to partially support the Federation of American Societies of Experimental Biology (FASEB) conference on "Protein Lipidation, Signaling and Membrane Domains", that will be held from July 24-29, 2011 in Saxtons River, Vermont. This meeting will highlight recent progress and provide a forum for critical discussions on these topics and promote interactions, idea-sharing, and collaborations between researchers from diverse fields ranging from biophysics and biochemistry to cancer biology, genetics, and clinical medicine. Lipid-modified proteins, signaling, and membrane domains represent distinct areas of research that are nonetheless closely intertwined. For example, many lipidated proteins regulate membrane synthesis and vesicular trafficking. Moreover, lipidated proteins exhibit a strong yet dynamic interaction with membranes and their interaction with effector molecules and downstream signaling partners can be affected by shuttling in and out of membrane microdomains. Thus, investigators in these research areas benefit from and find synergy in discussions and collaborations initiated at this meeting. An equally important function of the meeting is to stimulate meaningful interactions between trainees including graduate students and postdoctoral fellows and established leaders in these fields. This objective is realistic given the small size of the conference (maximum 200 participants) and the requirement that speakers remain on-site throughout the meeting. We are also committed to fostering the career development of trainees. To this end, speakers chosen from submitted abstracts will present seventeen short talks, with at least two-thirds selected from this cohort. Furthermore, we propose to offer 25 travel awards of $500 to highly qualified graduate students and postdoctoral fellows and give them each the opportunity to summarize the rationale, results, and importance of the work presented in their poster in a 5-minute oral presentation during the first poster session. In the selection process, we will ensure that the sessions are balanced with regard to the inclusion of women and underrepresented minority groups. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: We are requesting partial support for our scientific conference entitled "Protein Lipidation, Signaling and Membrane Domains", that will be held from July 24-29, 2011 in Saxtons River, Vermont. These research fields have emerged as important and integrated facets in the study of basic cellular biology and many human diseases, including cancer. It is essential to bring together researchers from these fields to share findings, exchange ideas, and initiate collaborations in order to better understand the biology of these cellular processes and develop effective treatments for diseases such as cancer.